


Snake Bite

by SnakeKing27



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Dads, Bulldogs, F/M, Gen, Joavin, M/M, Other, hot dads, maybe a bit of choni, mlm, serpents, since it's fathers day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeKing27/pseuds/SnakeKing27
Summary: A few days after the hook up at the Twilight drive in, Joaquin decides to invite Kevin to his concert and to an official date.





	Snake Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is low key inspired by the 1990 movie "Cry-Baby" by John Waters

It had been two days since the closing of the drive in, the place where Kevin was fancied by a charming Serpent. A blissful sathurday morning, espeically at the Andrews household. Fred was making some coffee and Archie was eating some cereals. Suddently a knock comming from the door could be heard. “Who could it be ?” Fred asked himself before answering the door.

to Fred's surprise it was Kevin. he was looking down.“Hi Kevin good to see ya” Fred said with a welcoming smile on his face.

“Hello Mr Andrews, can I come in for a talk” Kevin asked, looking up at Fred

“Yeah sure I’m just making coffee, want some ?”

Kevin nodded as he got in. Fred made another coffee for Kevin. Until then Archie and Kevin made some small talk. "So how come you didn't come to the last night of the drive in ?"

“Well Archie had some music lessons so he couldn't make it" Fred intervened while he was coming with the coffee.Suddently Fred's smile became a firm look "Anyway what brings you here ?” Fred asked pouring coffee into Kevin’s mug.

“I need some advice, I might have got into some trouble” Kevin replied taking a sip of the coffee, looking down again.

“This early ?” Fred thought to himself. “Sure what can I help ya ?” Fred ased taking a sip of his dark expresso so he could clear up his mind a bit. While Fred was a tipical morning person, even he couldn't "parent" someone this early in the morning.

"Well, you know a few days ago was the whole Twilight drive in thing and " Kevin answered, gripping his arm, "I um..got into a hookup" Kevin paused a bit. the blood rushing to his cheecks.

"Me and you buddy" Fred patted Kevin on the back while he let a huge sigh of relief "You wanna talk about it ?"

"With a Serpent" Kevin spoke again softening the grip, but his cheecks still being red. This was followed by a moment of silence. While Archie was so shocked that spilled his cereals on his grey t shirt ,Fred wasn't puzzeled or shocked at all. He knew how alluring the Serpents are. Especialy to a young kid like Kevin.

"Can you go clean your T-shirt" Fred asked. Archie he ran upstairs understanting what his fahter really wanted.

"Now tell me how did it happen" Fred said looking at Kevin with an approving smile, lifting up his chin.

"Well it all started in the twilight drive in after Cheryl asked me not so nicely to buy some popcon" Kevin starts telling the story of how he and Joaquin hooked up. "So he gave him my phone number and we talked for a bit trough messages and he asked me to meet up sometime and I don't know what should I do. What if it's just a trick or a scam or he just wants another hook up" Kevin rambles until he is stopped by Fred

"Look, do you like him ?" Fred asked looking directly at Kevin.

"Yeah a lot" Kevin replied looking a bit to the left and then back at Fred.

"Then go, simple as that. Just keep the eye contact to a minimum and take a knife in anything happens" Fred gave some advice before taking another sip of his coffee.

"And what about my dad? I think he will be mad that I didn't listen to his warning."

"Don't worry, I will keep your dad busy" Fred reasured Kevin again, patting him on a back like he does with his own son. "By the way, you didn't tell me the name of the serpent" Fred said with a small smirk.

"His name his Joaquin DeSantos" Kevin said finishing his coffee.

"Didn't you tell me something about a Desantos" said Archie, who just finished cleaning his t-shirt, now wearing noen, just a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Yes I did. His father, Callipho DeSantos was a notoriusly known serpent around here, who used to bully northsiders and steal their money alsongside his gang. But I don't know what happened to him after that."

"Well Joaquin is nothing like that, or at least he doesn't seem to be" Kevin defented his crush even if he himself was a bit doubtful of the serpent's intentions.

"I am sure of that" Fred reassured Kevin of his statement.

Meanwhile, in a shady bar on the other side of the tracks, an other similar discourse was taking place between 4 teens, enjoying a cup of coffee in the morning before with "Snow (Hey Oh)" by Red Hot Chili Peppers in the backround.

"So Joaquin got a boyfriend now ?" Toni Topaz asked lifting her eyebrow at the serpents in question.

"Yeah" Sweet Pea added. Kevin and Joaquin sitting a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Fangs and Sweet Pea stucked up thier noses to tease Joaquin about his new found crush.

"Very mature guys" Joaquin said before rolling his eyes.

"I wonder Sweet Pea" Toni Topaz joing the discussion "If Joaquin got blue balls with the dude" She said giglging afterwards.

"Not you too" Joaquin said then groaned loudly, meanwhile Sweet Pea and Fangs were pissing themselves with laughter.

"As much as we joke, our man would never go for a bulldog" Sweet pea took a sip of his coffee. "He is better than that."

"I don't think he is a bulldog," Joaquin contradicted Sweet Pea.

"Well I think he is really pretty." Fangs added, looking at Joaquin directly, patting him on the shoulder.

Joaquin smiled then he said "Ikr ?" Joaquin excitently agress to Fangs statement thinking of Kevin and his eyes, some of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, and his skinis one of the softest sking he ever touched and his hair he could stroke all day"

"I have an idea. Let's invite him to your concert tonight." Toni said grabbing Joaquin's arm.

"I don't know I asked him before and he always tried to find some excuses to not come, or at least I'm sure they are excuses" Joaquin said looking at toni with a bit of a sad face .

"Then go and ask him in person so he can't make up excuses." Sweet Pea shrugged.

"Well I don't want to embarress myself. What if he doesn't want to see me, what if I'm bothering him" Joaquin said, feeling a tight grip in his stomach.

"Well now you are the one making excuses" Toni pointed out "I think if you like him, it's worth the risk"

After the sweet talk with his serpents friends, Joaquin went on his ususal sunday mornig ride with his bike, contemplating Toni's idea to bring Kevin to his concert. He was really unsure of everything, what if Kevin didn't actualy liked him? What if he just wanted a one night stand kind of thing. Joaquin was almost sure he is never gonna ask him to come until he saw a truck. In the truck it was Kevin and his dad the Seriff. The moment he realised it's him he wanted to see him again so he went on the other lane and sped a bit until he acomplised what he wanted, to see Kevin. Joaquin looked at him and Kevin looked at him back and smiled, he couldn't wave or say anything so he just smiled. Now Joaquin was more willing to give a try in inviting him.

 

A few days later after another winning of the Buldogs, Fred trew a celebration party. Of course he couldn’t do everything alone so he called Kevin to help him with some stuff. Veronica, Jughead and Betty also came along. Asthe party was going on, an engine sound could be heard from outside which drew everyone’s atention. Everybody looked out the window only to see a young serpent standing there with his motorcycle. Questions like "Is that a serpent ?" "Who is this guy and what he wants ? " could be heard from the crowd. The serpent didn't care tho, he only had eyes for "Preppy" who looked at him longly trough the window.

"What's going on here ?" Fred asked storiming out the door to confront the young serpent.

Joaquin slowly stepped twoards Fred. "Excuse Mr, I just wanted to ask Kevin if he can come to my concert tonight."

Moose, who was behind Fred, took a can of beer and trew it on Joaquin "This is what I think of you and your trash kind" 

Kevin rushed to stop Moose from getting violent, putting a hand on his chest "Stop it Moose."

"Oh so you are with them now huh ?" "Fine then go " Moose said pushing Kevin off him, resulting in Kevin clumsly falling on the grownd." 

"Calm down man" Archie grabbed Moose by the shoulder while Joaquin helped Kevin get up. Then he took his hand and ran to his motorcycle. Fred followed them "Wait Kevin" he screamed. "I promised your dad I will take care of you."

"C'mon Mr Andrews, it's not a school day and I will be a good boy, I promised" Kevin begged Fred to let him go. "C'mon let me have this moment of happyness"

"Alright, alright" Fred said letting a small chuckle. "But don't get your shoes dirty ok?"

Kevin thanked Fred before going to the southside with Joaquin

 

As they entered the white Wyrm, Joaquin told Kevin to found a seat and make himself confortabile. Kevin did as he was told so he stood on a stool. He looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. "Can I have a beer ?" He ordered a beer to calm himself down.

"A beer, that's not what I expected" The girl at the counter jokingly remarked.

"Well what did you expect ?"Kevin asked. 

"I don't know, a shot of Wiskey, a cocktail, some cocaine"The girl answered trying to joke with Kevin

"What ?" Kevin's mouth dropped. He was too anxious to detect the gitl's sarcasm

"I was just Joking, calm down." Toni reasured him. "By the way, I'm Toni and you are Kevin, right ?"

"Yeah how did you kno-"

"Joaquin told me lots of things about you"

"Yeah don't worry Preppy boy" SweetPea said giving Kevin a small pat on Kevin's back. This caused Kevin's heartbeat to stop for a bit so he pressed his lisps and took a small breath before turning around to the tall, treathning looking serpent. 

Suddently, the generic music that was comming form the speaker stoped which brought everyone's atention to the stage. "And now, Joaquin DeSantos" A blonde, older looking women anounced. Joaquin knew how to sing at a traditional guitar and he also had a good voice. He started singing "Hold It Against Me". As Joaquin sang, Kevin had his eyes locked on him, he couldn't get his eyes off him.

 

"If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?"

 

Joaquin briefly moved his eyes from the guitar to see "Preppy", who started blushing like a little kid who was caught staring at his crush. He knew for sure the song was about him and for him. After he had done singing he went straight from the stage to Kevin asking him "Did you like it ?"

"Loved it" Kevin said softly grabbing Joaquin's jacket by the collar and then...they kissed. Now a hard make out session like in the drive-in but a small, simple touching of the lips. Then SweetPea whistled which was followed by a clap, from both Sweetpea and Toni. This brought the attention of other serpents who also started clapping, one of them being the leader of the Serpents himself F.P.


End file.
